Freedom Neopets
by MollyMega
Summary: In honor of Black history month. This was one of my first NP fics, and was posted in the NT a long time ago.
1. Part One

1.1 Part One-Freedom Neopets  
  
~Introduction~ A long time ago, people and neopets lived separate lives. Humans went about, alone, and the neopets lived in the wilderness. Until one day, when hunters appeared. They tracked down the neopets and killed, or kidnapped the neopets. Which is worse, I do not know. For when they were kidnapped, the poor pets were forced to work, cruel merciless jobs. It was unfair, and some humans began to realize this. They sneaked into the factories, and other places where the pets worked. Silently, the pets where freed, and saved. The humans called themselves, the neopet railroad.  
  
  
  
A mother Wocky cuddled her new baby. The baby squeaked, and nuzzled its face into her mother's yellow fur. The mother smiled, love and affection showering down on the cub. She watched as the cub nestled in closer, ready to rest. After all, she was only a newborn. "I will have to think of a name for you, my precious Wocky," the mother cooed. The baby looked up into her mother's face, and smiled. "Ah, how can I think of a name for someone as perfect as you?" The baby rested its head back into the yellow fur, and soon was fast asleep. A rustling came from nearby bushes, and the mother sprang up instinctively. Immediately, fears of the human hunters sprang into her mind. Relief flooded her as a small Shoyru appeared. It flexed its red wings nervously, and looked around. "What are you doing here, Ryoru?" The Wocky asked, settling down next to her child. The Shoyru replied, "Oh, it's awful, Lyssa. Human hunters have been spotted this way. I came to warn you and your baby. My husband awaits with our children now. I would advise you to evacuate immediately." Lyssa nodded, and looked at the sleeping Wocky. "I will start moving, as soon as my baby awakes." Ryoru looked ready to protest but smiled anyway. "All right. I hope I will see you again, Lyssa. Until then, good luck." The two embraced and held each other's gazes. Then the Shoyru fluttered off, in search of her family.  
  
The mother nuzzled the Wocky baby, but the child rolled over. Lyssa debated just waking her daughter up, and start moving, or letting them rest for only a little while. She laid down nose-to-nose, and murmured, "I still haven't named you. I will call you, Ettne, after my own mother." Then Lyssa closed her eyes, and fell asleep. 


	2. Part Two

-Part Two- Freedom Neopets  
  
A gunshot rang through the forest, and a pair of Lennys took to flight. Lyssa's eyes opened, and she jumped up. Silence followed then a yell. Not a yell of a neopet, but of a human. Lyssa gasped, and nudged Ettne awake. Ettne awoke quickly and stood next to her mother. It had been months since the first sight of humans. Ettne and Lyssa always were on the run, and Ettne was sick of it. "Mom, I'm sick of always running!" Lyssa smiled down at her child, realizing how much her child had grown. Most of her life consisted of running and hiding from humans. "I know, sweetheart. I am too, but we must keep moving. We can't be caught." Ettne sighed and dropped her small head. She was only one year old, but still she hated her life. Lyssa gently pushed her daughter forward, toward a field of tall grasses. "Silently now. Get going." Lyssa advised, following her child and glancing over her shoulder. A Chia raced in front of Ettne, causing the Wocky to jump and yell. "Oh, dear, so terribly sorry!" The Chia said, then looked around frantically. "You haven't seen a small Chia by chance? He is green, but only a baby." Lyssa's angry face softened, "No, we haven't. How long has he been missing?" The Chia burst into tears, saying between sobs, "I don't... know! He gets… scared so… easily. Please, help…me find him." Lyssa was torn; get her child to safety? Or help this poor mother Chia? "We will help you." Ettne said, patting the Chia on the back. Lyssa's eyes widened, "We? No, I will. You, Ettne will keep moving. I can catch up." Ettne glared at her mother, "No! I want to help!" The Chia watched them argue and felt her time slipping away. "Dear girl, I'm sure your mother and I will find my son. There is a hollow tree that way," The Chia said, pointing at a rotting tree. "You should be safe in there. Until your mother comes back." Lyssa agreed and escorted her daughter towards the tree. The Chia followed, still searching. Another gunshot rang this time closer. Lyssa stuffed her child in the tree. "Mommy, help me!" The Chia eyes shot wide open. "My baby! That's my baby!" Lyssa hushed the Chia, and said, "What is the boy's name? I will go get him." Excitedly, the mother replied, "Nack. His name is Nack!" Lyssa nodded, and hurried toward the sound of the crying child. Moments later, Lyssa returned, baby Chia in mouth. Right behind her followed the human hunters! Lyssa placed the child by the Chia, not seeing the happy but short reunite. "Ettne get out now! You two Chias, run!" They obeyed, and the four raced away, hunters right on their heels. Nack was crying in his mother's arms, and the mother hugged him closer. "Split up!" Lyssa ordered, and the Chias veered right as the Wockys hurried left. The humans also split one after each set of neopets. Ettne tripped and fell, unable to get up. Lyssa stopped, and jumped in front of the young Wocky. The human reached out, but Lyssa lashed out with her teeth. The human jerked back, and yelled a word the Wocky had never heard. As the human reached for his gun, Lyssa attacked again. The human pulled the trigger, and Lyssa fell to the ground. Blood poured from a wound on her leg, and she cried. Another human appeared, carrying two cages. "Look here, two new workers. Watch out for the older one, she's mean." Ettne watched, terrified and confused, as her wounded mother was shoved into a metal cage. One of the humans grabbed the scruff of the Wocky's neck and held her up. Ettne squeaked and shook, as the human laughed, and threw her into a cage. "I love you honey!" Lyssa yelled through her cage. "I love you too, Mom! I promise I will find you!" Ettne cried, tears streaming down her face. That was the last Ettne saw of her. 


	3. Part Three

-Part Three- Freedom Neopets  
  
1 Ettne was hauled off to a large mansion. Once inside, she was released from her cage and stretched eagerly. The pain of her mother still lingered in her mind, as she was lead down a long staircase. At the bottom was a huge kitchen full of neopets, and one human. The human was screaming at a green wocky. The wocky seemed bored and use to the yelling. Suddenly the human pulled his leg back, and kicked the neopet straight in the stomach. The wocky's eyes widened in shock and pain. Ettne gasped as anger filled her, how could these humans be that mean? "You the new one?" Ettne looked up to see a human looming over her. "Yes, I'm Ettne." The human sighed and muttered, "Awfully small. She'll have to stay in the house, until she is older. But we'll take here." Ettne watched the human hand the hunter a bag of neopoints. "Have fun, Wocky." The hunter sneered before leaving. The human showed Ettne over to a table and placed a plate in front of her. "This is your breakfast. Afterwards you go to work." Before Ettne could respond, the human was gone.  
  
2 She stared at her plate with a few bread crusts on it. Her stomach rumbled and she eagerly stuffed the food in her mouth. A large red claw landed on Ettne's shoulder and she jumped. She whirled around to face a skeith face to face. "You are the new worker? You are so small!" the skeith jeered, pulling Ettne off her chair.  
  
3 The green Wocky hobbled past, noticing the two. "Listen short stuff, I run this place. If you don't want trouble from me, then obey me. Got it?" Ettne frowned, shocked at the Skeith's meanness. "I don't understand. What do you mean?" she stuttered, stepping back. The skeith laughed and stepped closer, "What's there to understand? Do what I say! And I say, give me the rest of your meal." Ettne glanced at her plate of partially eaten bread crusts. "But, it's mine. I still want to eat it." Ettne muttered, staring at the floor. The skeith glared then shoved the small Wocky against the table. Her meal clattered to the floor, with a crash. "What did you say? You won't give me your meal?" Ettne began to tremble, unsure of what to say. The skeith pounced on her and began to hit her. She burst into tears, and then a green streak sailed by. The green shoved into the skeith, sending him flying. "Leave her alone, Akal." The green wocky snapped, then turned to Ettne. "Are you okay?" Ettne nodded and stood.  
  
4 The skeith stalked back over, hate filling his eyes. "You want to make a deal about this?" He taunted the green wocky. The wocky replied be growling. Just as a fight was about to break out, the human hurried over. "You three! Break it up, now!" Quickly, Akal stepped back, glaring, but returned to his seat. "Thank you so much!" Ettne said to the green Wocky. The Wocky blushed and led the way to an empty table. They hopped up on separate chairs. "You better be careful of Akal. He's a mean one." Ettne nodded, wiping away a tear. "You're new here. Listen, I'll show you around. You know, the ropes." The Wocky smiled at Ettne, and she grinned back. "Okay, thanks!" The Wocky grinned, "By the way, I'm Kit." Ettne smiled, "I'm Ettne." 


	4. Part Four

1 Part Four- Freedom Neopets  
  
The breakfast bell rung, signaling the end of breakfast. "Come on Ettne, let's get going!" Kit called, already out of the door. Ettne sighed and hurried after Kit. "Who do we have today?" Kit grinned, "Luckily, Belle." Ettne smiled and followed Kit up the staircase. Ettne was now one and half years old, and a worker at the mansion. Still being a child, her job was to serve the lead human's neopets. "Kit, if the boss hates neopets, why does he own three?" Kit shrugged and walked out onto a marble floor. "I'm not sure, Ettne. I think he shows them for money." Ettne frowned but stayed quiet. Kit stopped in front of a large door. "Here you go, Ettne. I have to work outside today." Ettne sighed and nodded, waiting until Kit left until she knocked on the door. A blue Kau opened the door and smiled. "Ettne! Hi, come on in!" Ettne smiled and entered into a large bedroom. Toys were cluttered in the room, as a large bed. "I'm glad it's you. You are the most fun!" The Kau was saying, jumping on her bed. Ettne nodded and sat on the floor.  
  
She also enjoyed working for the Kau. There was also a Uni and Blumarro. From what Ettne had heard, the Uni was the worst. The Uni, whose name was Precious, was somewhat of a brat. Luckily, Ettne never had to serve the Uni, yet. "Want to play blackjack?" Belle asked, pulling out a deck of cards. "Sure, but I don't think you'll win. Again." Ettne warned, stepping closer to the Kau. Belle laughed, and began to shuffle.  
  
Before the two friends realized it, their time together was over. Belle whined and Ettne ears dropped at the sound of the dinner bell. "Maybe I will see you tomorrow, and we can finish this game." Ettne said hopefully, cleaning up the small mess. Belle nodded and led Ettne out of her bedroom. As the Kau headed to the dinning room, Ettne watched with a stab of jealousy. A steaming turkey dinner sat on the middle of the table, and Neggs rested at the end. Precious pushed past Ettne, shoving the Wocky against the wall. "Hey, watch it!" Ettne snapped, not realizing who it was. "What did you say, worker?" Ettne paled and bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize who you were." Ettne apologized hoping it sounded sincere. The Uni snorted before prancing off to her seat. The Wocky released her breath and got in the food line.  
  
That night, lying on the top bunk, Ettne shifted uncomfortably. She twisted and turned, but she couldn't get to sleep. Kit's head popped up from below, startling Ettne. "Hey earthquake, can't sleep?" Ettne giggled, and allowed Kit up. "Me either. I was wondering what's it liked to be free? Not having to work day after day?" Ettne frowned, "What do you mean?" Kit sighed and replied, "I've never been free. I was born a worker, and have worked all my life. I use to work at a factory, but I got into trouble. After continuous threats and beatings, they sent me here." He stared down at a scar on his arm. "You could say they made me shape up." Ettne's eyes filled with tears as she stared at her friend. "Don't look so sad, I got use to it. Just like you did." Ettne nodded and tried to dry her eyes. "You know Kit, I really appreciate you. I mean, helping my out all the time. I really appreciate it." Kit blushed and nodded. "No problem, kiddy." Ettne held up her paw, unfinished. "And you deserve to be free. You and me, someday, will be free. And we can find our parents and be happy." Kit looked down, and pushed at the thin blanket. "What's wrong? Don't you want to be free?" Ettne asked, shoving her face into Kit's. "Yeah, of course I do! It's just, my mom. You won't find her, she's dead." Ettne gasped and pulled back. "How, um, did she die?" Ettne asked gently. Kit frowned, anger flashing in his eyes. "Those stupid humans, they did it. We worked so hard for them, and they go and kill her. It was mainly my fault. You see, I was still little, and was bad at my job. The humans thought that if they beat me up, that'd help me work better. Of course it didn't, just made my work worse. My mom got mad, and would fight them. So they treated her awfully. One day, I messed up completely, and they got really mad. They took me outside where my mom was. They hit me and kicked me, until my mom couldn't take it anymore. She attacked with the love of a mother protecting her child." Kit paused, shuttering. A tear slid down his face. "They took her away in a cage. I never saw her again, never got to say good-bye. I heard, a week later, that they tortured her. Then just killed her. Can you believe it? They just killed her!" Kit's body shook from sobs, and Ettne felt her heart go out to him. She wrapped him in a hug, whispering and trying to comfort the Wocky. "It's not fair." Kit cried. Finally, Ettne managed to settle the Wocky down. Exhaustion caused Kit to fall asleep in Ettne's arms. She laid him on her bed and crawled down. 


	5. Part Five

1.1 Part Five- Freedom Neopets  
  
Kit's story haunted Ettne weeks later. Her determination grew to save them.  
  
One week, most of the household came down with a bad case of the flu. Workers and residents spent their days in bed. Ettne and a few other workers were the only one's not sick. Unfortunately, the cook was sick, and the un-sick workers were trying to decide who should cook.  
  
"Can anyone cook? We need food, for us and the sick." Ettne bit her tongue, then said, "I guess I could cook. With a recipe book." The small amount of workers looked at the Wocky. "You can? Great!" A Blumarro said. The rest of the workers spilt up to serve everyone. Ettne stood in the kitchen with a sigh. "Here goes nothing." She muttered, and pulled out a recipe book. That night, after everyone had been served, the unsick workers sat down to eat. "This is great, Ettne! You are a great cook!" An elephatne said, the others agreed. "Thanks." Ettne replied. Soon, after the dishes had been clear, Kit came into the kitchen. "Kit! You're sick and should be in bed with everyone else!" Kit snorted but sat down anyway. "Who cooked dinner? It was better than anything cook ever makes." Ettne blushed, "Me." Kit's eyes bulged, "You? Wow!" Ettne smiled, but then insisted Kit go to bed.  
  
Soon Ettne's compliments grew and she was hired as the Jr. Cook. Ettne loved her new job, cooking most of the time. But it also meant she had some free time. One day, while finishing a Turkey dinner for the boss and his neopets, a green Chia was brought in. "Let me go!" the neopet yelled, squirming in a human's hands. The human dropped the Chia roughly and hurried back up stairs. The door slammed and Ettne realized that her free time would be spent downstairs. She sighed, and continued to cook the dinner, watching the Chia. "Hey there. Are you new?" Ettne asked watching the Chia jump in surprise. "Yeah, I'm new here. I'm not suppose to be here though, I'm a free pet!" Ettne smiled and motioned to a stool. The Chia climbed on it and looked at Ettne. "Well it seems to me your not free anymore." The Chia glared, "Just wait. You'll see. I was a worker once, like you. But some humans saved me, they call themselves the Neopet Railroad." Ettne laughed, "Humans save you? That's a laugh!" The Chia shrugged, "It's true!" Ettne laughed again and glanced at the dinner. "Right. Well, it might be, but I doubt it. Anyway, I'm Ettne." The Chia smiled and extended his hand, "I'm Nack." Ettne's paw dropped on the stove. She yelled and pulled back, falling off her stool. Nack gasped and ran around to help Ettne. "What happened? Are you okay?" Ettne stood shakily, "Your name is Nack? You're that Chia, that my mom saved two years ago!" Nack frowned, and then his face lit up. "Are you serious? Oh my- wow!" Ettne and Nack stared at each other, then they both burst out different questions. They sat there for a long time, each one telling their own tale. Nack explained how a human had rescued him from a factory and freed him. Then a hunter trapped him and brought him here. They talked until Ettne smelled smoke. "Oh no! The turkey dinner!" she yelped yanking the Turkey dinner from the stove. A part of the dinner was black, but the most of it was perfect. Nack looked at Ettne and said, "It looks okay. Don't worry about it." Ettne nodded, but she didn't believe it.  
  
That night, after dinner, Ettne was called to Precious's room. Fear grew in Ettne but she obeyed. The Uni lay on her bed lazily. "Are you the one that cooked dinner tonight?" Ettne nodded, staring around the room. The bedroom was bigger than Belle's was, with a roaring fireplace, huge bed, two closets, and two large mirrors one that was connected to a vanity. Ettne gaped at it, unable to believe how much one neopet owned. "Did you know, that my piece was burned?" Ettne nodded slightly and watched the neopet prance off her bed. Precious placed her face near Ettne's causing the Wocky to step back. "I don't like burned dinner." Precious said, taking a step with each word. Ettne stepped back until she could feel sparks from the fire burn into her flesh. "What if I were to burn you, would you like it?" The Uni shoved Ettne down, face to face with the fire. "Please, don't!" Ettne begged, feeling the fire burn at her nose. Pain welled in her nose and the Uni pushed her closer. Ettne's face felt like it was on fire and she pulled back desperately. Precious stopped and allowed Ettne up. Ettne's face was black from ashes and tears spilled down the soot. "I'll allow you to make it up. From now on, after dinner, you will be my personal slave." Ettne frowned and wiped at her face. "It's that or stand in the fire." Ettne quickly agreed to be a slave, and was released.  
  
She hurried to the worker's bathroom, drenching her face in cold water. Kit and Nack entered, horror etched on their faces. "What happened to you?" Kit asked moving closer. Ettne explained between sobs as rage built in Kit's soul. "We have to get you out of here." Nack said, and Kit agreed. Ettne stopped the water and looked in the mirror. Patches of fur were missing on her face. Nack left, unable to look anymore. Kit kissed Ettne's forehead, "Don't worry. I'll protect you." Ettne laid her head on his chest and let the tears fall 


	6. Part Six

-PART SIX- FREEDOM NEOPETS- BY LUVPUGZ  
  
Life for Ettne became miserable; Precious made sure of that. The poor Wocky cooked by day and worked at night. Being Precious's personal slave was awful. Sometimes her jobs were easy, but most of the time they were pure tortuous. The one Ettne hated the most was cleaning the fireplace. Forced to clear out the still red-hot ashes with only her bare paws caused Ettne to limp most of the time. Kit and Nack watched their friend deteriorate. Their helpless grew, as did their anger. Kit often threatened to beat Precious, but Ettne calmed him. Nack continued to believe that his real owner would save him, no matter how much he was teased. Somehow the three friends survived.  
  
The next afternoon, when Ettne was stewing soup for the workers, Nack raced up. "He came, Ettne! You are saved!" Ettne glanced at him, "Who came, Nack?" Nack bounced up and down, joy radiating through his eyes. "Jb, my owner! He says he has a plan!" Ettne sighed, getting tired of the young Chia's stories. Nack noticed Ettne's dejected attitude and climbed on a stool to sit face to face. He lowered his voice and looked around. "Don't worry Ettne. Together, Jb and I will save you. Precious won't lay another hoof on you." A wistful look clouded Ettne's face, and for a moment she believed the Chia. She turned away from him, and Nack walked out, feeling suddenly discouraged.  
  
That night, after everyone was asleep, Nack and Kit sat awake, making plans. Kit had been convinced by Nack's story, and they struggled to think of a plan. Both boys decided their main concern was for Ettne. Hours slipped by until they had thought of a plan. Then they each slipped into their own beds, falling into fitful sleep.  
  
The next morning, Kit noticed Ettne crawling from bed. Cook was also getting up, preparing to make breakfast. Ettne's eyes were swollen and hollow. Her paws were scared, and Kit noticed a few fresh scars. Ettne smiled at him before moving on. Kit stopped her, and kissed her forehead. Ettne winced, as the lips touched a bruise. "Good morning, sweet heart." Kit whispered, moving closer to Ettne. A smile spread across the Wocky's bruised face. "Good morning to you, too. What are you doing up so early?" Kit grinned, "Couldn't sleep. And I wanted to say good morning." Ettne's face softened, and her heart fluttered. Kit always knew how to brighten her day. Ettne excused herself, hurrying off to the kitchen. Kit watched her leave with a crocked grin. Then, remembering his job awoke Nack. "We got work to do buddy."  
  
Ettne eased into a chair, eager for a break. Cook smiled at her, then turned back to his food. Lunch had just been served and the bell was about to ring. Suddenly, the boss and a young man walked down the stairs. "As you see, we have plenty of workers. Are you looking for one in particular?" the boss was asking, sweeping his hands. All of the neopet workers glanced up, but a glare from the boss, turned back to their food. "Yes, I am. A Wocky, I want a Wocky." The young man was saying, walking down the aisles of neopets. He glanced at each one, stopping near Nack and Kit. The man coughed, and Kit smiled at Ettne. "It needs to be a hard worker, and preferably one with a cooking ability." Slowly heading toward Ettne and the cook. The bell rung and the workers began to file out. Kit and Nack stayed seated, ducking beneath the table. The young man stopped before Ettne and leaned close. Pretending to inspect Ettne, he whispered, "Are you Ettne?" Completely baffled, and scared, Ettne nodded. "This one looks good. How much for her?" The boss shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Jb, this one is somewhat of a hassle. Besides, my neopet, Precious enjoys her. And we all enjoy her cooking." Ettne squinted, struggling to remember that name…  
  
"I am willing to pay, plenty." The man held up a large bag, bulging with neopoints. The boss's eyes grew greedy looking. "She is a good worker, and with some discipline, she'll learn her place. We can always find a new chef! You can have her." Ettne's stomach dropped, and she screamed. "No, you can't sell me! I won't go, no matter how much Precious beats me! I want to stay with Kit and Nack!" The man tried to hush Ettne, but she yelled all the more. A bang came from a table, and Nack's head appeared. Kit's followed, rubbing a sore spot he bumped. They hurried over, and Ettne leaped into their arms. Tears bubbled down, and Kit looked about ready to cry also. He held her, and whispered, "You got to go, get away from this place. Trust me." Ettne pulled back, shocked. Nack tapped her shoulder, "You'll see us again, I promise." Ettne hugged him, and kissed his cheek. Nack's green cheeks grew red and he stepped back. Kit held her again before kissing her. "I love you." He said, a tear slipping down. Ettne could only nod through her weeping. Jb gently scooped her up, and tossed the bag at the boss' feet. Ettne struggled, but was too weak to win. She blew a kiss over Jb's shoulder, before she left that mansion. Never to return.  
  
Once outside of the gate's, Jb set Ettne down. "Well, my dear, you are free. I'll take you to your new home, with Molly." Ettne gaped at him. "This was all a set up? You mean Kit and Nack were involved?" Jb nodded sheepishly. "I'm free." Ettne repeated.  
  
~EPILOUGE~  
  
Life took a turn for Ettne. Slowly but surely, Ettne began to heal. Not just physically, but emotionally. She learned what it was like to actually live. Only one thing continued to gnaw at her heart, Nack and Kit were still at the mansion. Molly tried to fill that gap, and it did work for a little bit. On Ettne's birthday, Molly took her out to dinner and shopping. But when Ettne got home, did she find the real present. Kit and Nack sat there, each one wearing a bow. Then the real joy began. Nack lived with Jb and Kit and Ettne lived with Molly. Ettne now only had one unanswered wish, that one day her mother would be found. Until that day, Kit and Molly would give her all the love she would ever need or want. 


End file.
